Naked
by Lokifan
Summary: Ron sleeps naked, and he's determined to convert Draco. Draco finds it all rather embarrassing. Cute Ron/Draco PWP.


Draco wriggled out of Ron's sweaty embrace and went to the chest of drawers. He blushed a little as he took his pyjama bottoms out of the bottom drawer and got into them – he could _feel_ Ron's eyes raking over him, as hot and intrusive as his fingers had been twenty minutes earlier.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Draco would have snapped the words, but his body was still buzzing pleasantly, and Ron was stretched naked over his bed like a pasha. Ron's blue eyes were heavy with sleep, but they still made Draco's stomach clench as they rested proprietarily on his chest.

"It looks like you're putting on pyjamas," Ron said, frowning at him. "Are you planning to _wear clothes_ to bed with me?"

Something stuttered in Draco's chest. But some automatic instinct inside him – the same thing that made him hum _Weasley is our King_ every time they played pick-up Quidditch with the lads – stopped him showing it. He took out his pyjama top, defiantly, and shrugged it on.

Ron's eyes, much bluer than the sea-blue pyjamas, watched Draco's hands as he buttoned the top. "You shouldn't. I sleep naked, and it's wonderful!" Ron threw all his limbs in the air, then sprawled onto the mattress again, as if to demonstrate. He was wearing a smug expression. And nothing else, which was really emphasised by the way his legs were currently spread-eagled.

Draco felt himself blushing harder, lines of hot pink blazing down his cheekbones. He tried not to look at Ron's cock (his mind stuttered over the word) and tried not to make it obvious that he wasn't looking.

Stupid Ron. No decorum whatsoever. He didn't have to have it all _hanging out_ like that, did he?

"Draco," said Ron, voice rich and slow with amusement. "Are you blushing?"

"No!" Draco retorted, his voice too vehement, and Ron started laughing.

It was a wonderful sound, deep and unselfconscious and ringing round the room. Draco's usual snarling response to anyone laughing at him was failing to materialise, and it left him feeling rather odd. Sort of soft and squirmy in the stomach area, and the exact opposite of soft elsewhere.

"I always forget you're a little innocent," Ron grinned. Draco narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, but Ron kept going. "Is that why you're putting pyjamas on? Scared I'll molest you in the night?"

He was _not_ an innocent, he just... well, it had been the war, and then nobody really wanted to with him. He wasn't used to this sort of thing. Nobody had wanted to do anything with him since he, and they, had been fifteen. A man who was unashamed of his desires, and grown-up in what he wanted to do about them, had come as something of a culture shock.

"You don't have free rein to touch me in the night, Weasley," he said, drawing his face into a scowl with some difficulty. Draco crossed the floor, and climbed back into bed. "And I like pyjamas."

He was perched on the edge of the mattress, facing away from Ron. He could feel Ron's gaze boring into the back of his neck, currently the only bit of skin on show. He shut his eyes tightly.

There was a soft, amused noise, and Ron's hand fell heavily onto his hip. Draco jerked in surprise and opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, Ron had pressed close behind him, warm and solid and naked all along his back.

Draco shut his mouth again and tried to relax. He had an idea that cuddling and spooning and suchlike was a common thing for couples to do in bed, and he couldn't bear to make his inexperience even more obvious. Besides, this was nice. Ron was cuddling him, warm and protective and sweet. Like a teddy bear. There was no reason to feel threatened.

He curled up a little tighter, his arms in front of his chest and his legs curled into a comma.

Ron's thumb was rubbing the small, bare bit of skin above the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. Draco made a small noise and refused to open his eyes.

The rubbing felt nice, though. And Ron's fingers were clenching the material of his pyjamas a little.

Draco stayed still, but couldn't keep back a small hmm of pleasure.

Ron's thumb kept rubbing at his hip, then slowly his hand slipped round to touch Draco's hardening cock.

Draco shuddered a little, squirming, then pushed forward into the hand. Draco kept his eyes resolutely closed, which only made the pleasure of Ron's big hand cherishing his cock more intense. Ron rubbed him through his pyjamas, the soft material rubbing over his cock, catching on the head. He was breathing hard into Draco's ear, and the warm air on Draco's neck shivered. Ron's palm massaged Draco's shaft before his fingers gently teased the head. Draco moaned.

At the sound Ron pushed forward, his tensed chest suddenly pressed against Draco's narrow back and his bare cock nudging at Draco's arse. Draco's body prickled pleasurably all over at the knowledge of how close Ron's cock is, how if he just scooted out of the pyjamas Ron could slide inside him so easily. Draco pressed his head into the pillow and the smell of Ron's hair surrounded him.

"C'mon," Ron grunted, his voice strained. His hands were suddenly pulling Draco onto his back. Draco resisted for form's sake then let it happen, his eyes still tightly shut. Ron paused for a long moment, while Draco's tension spiralled. Then he felt Ron's fingers nudge at his chest: he was unbuttoning the pyjama shirt. Draco wondered if Ron could feel his heart pounding.

Ron undid every button, one by one, until Draco could feel a strip of cool air over his bared chest. "Draco."

His voice was rumbling a little, and it plucked at Draco's nerves like the strings of an instrument. He shivered and let his legs fall open, followed by his eyes.

Ron's face was close, his deep blue eyes darkened with lust and intent on him. Draco felt himself blush, and leaned up to kiss him. Ron's mouth was firm and soft, and his fingers skated up the ladder of Draco's rubs deliciously.

Draco felt shudderingly naked. Ron's face was so near his breath was puffing against Draco's lips, his blue eyes drinking in Draco's expressions. There was no way to hide Ron's effect on him: the way his eyelids fluttered at Ron's fingers rolling his nipple, the way his mouth went slack at the pinch.

They pushed the pyjama bottoms down together. Draco flushed harder at the greedy way Ron eyed his cock, and Ron nudged the back of his fingers over his cheek. "Adorable."

Draco tried not to pout. "Shut up and suck it, Weasley," he snapped. He was a Malfoy, being scary and sexually dominant was practically his birthright.

...Eugh. He'd never meant to think about his father that way.

Then every thought dropped out of his head, because Ron was sucking his cock. Ron's hot mouth swallowed him down, slow and steady and sweet. Draco clutched the sheet in his hand and clenched his eyes shut. He wasn't going to disgrace himself by coming _now_, even if his whole body felt hot and Ron's smell was all around him and even if he couldn't see Ron's lips stretched around his cock, he could hear it and that was –

He groaned helpessly. "Oh God, Ron, you're so – " Ron's thick fingers were nudging between his cheeks. Draco spread his legs further and felt Ron press two fingers inside his hole.

He was still slick and loose from before but Ron was gentle with him. He stretched and slicked him slowly, still working Draco's cock. He pressed his tongue to the sensitive spot under the head and found Draco's prostate together, and Draco broke.

"C'mon, fuck me! Stop playing around and just – " He stopped, flushing brilliantly, but it was okay: Ron settled his heavy body between Draco's thighs and the next moment Draco lost his breath.

Ron's cock slid inside him, heavy and delicious, easing that ache he'd caused. Ron's face was flushed, his reddened lower lip caught between his teeth, his red hair stuck to his face in sweaty tendrils. Draco ran a greedy hand over Ron's shoulders, feeling them work as he fucked him, and moaned into the space between their lips.

"Fuck, Draco, I love that you're so – so innocent and so _not_ – "

"I love how you fuck me."

Ron thrust _hard_, his cock slamming all the way inside. Draco gave a breathless laugh.

"Like it when I say it, do you? Fuck me, fuck me, c'mon – "

Ron groaned and set his forehead against Draco's shoulder, his hips still hunching, pushing himself inside. Draco thrust up, pushing his cock against Ron's stomach, seeking friction.

Ron's hands were all over him, clutching at his thigh, sliding along his ribs, pinching and rolling a nipple. No one had ever seemed so happy to have Draco naked under him, so eager to take advantage of all the bare flesh. And Ron's hands were fantastic; Draco groaned under him, pressing against the touches, seeking more.

Then one hand wrapped around his cock. Ron was fucking him harder now, thumping inside him, brushing his prostate. Draco met every thrust, fucking back, wanting to match Ron as best he could – and then Ron's cock thumped firmly against that spot inside him and twisted on the head of his cock and Draco threw back his head as his legs stiffened and he came, shuddering, into Ron's hand.

Ron groaned, the sound loud and raw, and fucked Draco straight through his orgasm and beyond. Draco lay shuddering under him, oversensitive, as Ron's thick cock pounded him and Ron's hands enjoyed him. Then Ron's face clenched, his blue eyes finally hidden as they closed, and he came.

He lowered his head onto Draco's collarbone and panted as they came down from the high. His hot breath on Draco's collarbone made him squirm a little, but there was no way he could get it up again tonight. He felt wrung out.

Ron's hair smelled fucking fantastic. Draco traced the muscles of his back with one hand and grinned up at the ceiling. _I'm having sex with_ him, he told it. _He's all mine. I am the greatest at everything._

Except sex. Draco would happily accept second place there.

After a while, Ron turned his head and spoke against Draco's skin, breath spangling damply over Draco's nerves. "So have I converted you to naked sleeping?"

Draco snorted. "Please. If pyjamas get me sex like that? No way. You shot yourself in the foot, Weasley."

Ron pushed up to kneel next to Draco. For a moment he looked flabbergasted, his mouth working but no sound coming out. Then the shock melted off his face, to be replaced by amusement. He shook his head. "Well, at least the plaid means other people won't get to see you naked by chance... and if I get to strip those big pyjamas off you and have you bare for me, I think I could come round to pyjamas for bed."

He slid back down on the bed and Draco wriggled into place in his arms. Their naked cocks brushed against each other, and Draco caught his breath.

Well, there was still time to change his mind...


End file.
